<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cure for Insomnia by Spooder0_0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867921">Cure for Insomnia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooder0_0/pseuds/Spooder0_0'>Spooder0_0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reader in Dorohedoland [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dorohedoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Horny for Risu rights, Masturbation, Other, Short One Shot, gender neutral reader, there's technically no interaction between the reader and Risu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooder0_0/pseuds/Spooder0_0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh the sleepless nights of new love! Oh the explicitly described masturbation!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Risu (Dorohedoro)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reader in Dorohedoland [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cure for Insomnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't often write fandom stuff, but my hand was forced. It's a CRIME that I can't find any reader/Risu on here! Also I kinda made some of the reader's traits a bit too specific to be generalisable to everyone woops. Still gender neutral though babey!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Risu was having a hard time falling asleep. It had been a frustrating day and he just couldn’t get his mind to de-focus from its events. Even worse, he had entered his Midnight Introspection mode and realised that his feelings for you might not be as simple as he had believed.</p><p>Your stupid sense of humour that always had him laughing along. The way your face softened as you looked at him, even when he was scowling. The fact that you actively sought out and chose to spend time with him- <em>him</em> of all people.</p><p>His train of thought was rapidly gaining speed as the thoughts became images, snapshots from times you had spent together. He hadn’t realised how closely he must have been watching- there was a lot to look through. The freckles on your arm, your frown of contemplation, glasses sliding down your nose.</p><p>The way you bit your lip in embarrassment, your shirt riding up your stomach as you lazed on the sofa, your eyes staring into his.</p><p>Risu felt his breathing turn ragged, tried to control it, and quickly realised that was a lost cause when his hand had already wandered its way between his legs.</p><p>
  <em>God.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You were just so…!</em>
</p><p>His face scrunched as he tried to finish his thought, mental processes slowing as he rubbed the hardness in his boxers.</p><p>He quickly moved on to peeling his foreskin back as he released his erection into the air.</p><p>Pausing, he pumped some moisturiser and began slicking it over himself, using his fingers to work from the base up in teasing strokes.</p><p>Though he was sure you hadn’t intended it, the way you had grinned at him earlier like you were both sharing some big secret was just too fucking sexy and it wasn’t fair!</p><p>Now he was hitting his stride, practically fucking his hand as his pleasure grew.</p><p>Rubbing his thumb across his glans, the thoughts in his head shifted. This time he was picturing himself with you. Lifting you up by the waist and kissing you, hard and wet- careful not to hurt you with his sharp teeth. Tongues sliding across one another and your lips clashing desperately. Rubbing your ass, slowly, and feeling you press up against him, begging for more. Running his hands up the bare skin of your thigh and feeling the heat between your legs.</p><p>Quietly he gasped your name, letting out a pathetic whine as he reached completion. Eyes fluttering in ecstasy, his mind lingering over that memory of your smiling face, thick spurts of semen covered the back of his hand and ran down his cock.</p><p>He almost felt bad for thinking about you, like he was being a creep, but he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t turn his mind away as he felt the pleasure warm his body. Thinking of you just made it so much more intense, driving it to new heights.</p><p>He breathed heavily, finally releasing his grip as the last drips of sperm leaked from the tip. His cock slowly softened, feeling satisfied.</p><p>Guilt was beginning to fill the space that his lust had previously occupied, and his heart was beginning to sink as reason returned.</p><p>Risu sighed your name again, his tone far different this time, almost apologetic- and began to clean himself up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>